


Die Erpressung

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [11]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: „Ich gebe dir drei Monate“, sagt sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und aus jeder verdammten Silbe tropft ein Aber. Ich bin misstrauisch, zurecht. Unliebsame Nachrichten verpackt die Königin von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche immer mit etwas außerordentlich Gutem. Die drei Monate sind das Gute und so frage ich mich, was die Kehrseite der Medaille ist. Sicher bin ich mir, dass es zumindest der Kübel kalten Wassers ist, der gleich kommen wird.Akihito fühlt sich erpresst. Anscheinend ist er damit alleine auf weiter Flur.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Vergebung [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Die Erpressung

**Author's Note:**

> Hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, aber tadaa, da ist eine neue Geschichte von unseren beiden Helden. 
> 
> Disclaimer: natürlich alles nicht mir.

Langsam sollte es mir wirklich zu dumm werden.

Ich nehme bereits zum fünften Mal mein Handy in die Hand, entsperre den Bildschirm, schaue mir meine Kontakte an, rufe Roses Kontakt auf und schließe das Ganze wieder. Immer wieder finde ich andere Ausreden, warum ich sie eben nicht anrufe, warum ich gerade etwas Wichtigeres zu tun habe, das ich natürlich nicht zu tun habe. Die Liste meiner Alibiaktivitäten ist an diesem Morgen so exponentiell gestiegen, dass es lächerlich ist. Aus weiser Voraussicht habe ich meinen Laptop nicht hochgefahren, denn sonst würde ich den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, Bilder auszusortieren und zu bearbeiten, aber nicht damit, eine einzige, blöde Entscheidung zu treffen.

Frustriert über mich selbst grolle ich sehr laut und ausgiebig. Bei den dünnen Wänden des Gebäudes hören das sicherlich noch die Nachbarn, die aber schon einiges mehr gewohnt sein sollten über die Jahre hinweg. Einen chaotischen Fotografen, der seine Wohnung kurz und klein schlägt, dann einen offensichtlich dubiosen Mann, der eben jene Wohnung erst wieder herrichten lässt und sich dann über Jahre hinweg regelmäßig in eben diese Wohnung begibt. 

Der überhaupt die Wurzel allen Prokrastinationsübels ist, das mich heute befallen hat.

Die drei Wochen sind beinahe um. Ich habe noch vier Tage, dann fliege ich wieder zurück nach Brüssel. Ich sollte mich darüber freuen, schließlich liebe ich meine Arbeit, anstelle dessen habe ich jedoch das Gefühl, dass mir die Zeit davonläuft. Es macht mich unruhig und unleidlich, weil ich das so nicht erwartet hatte. 

Ich habe die Rechnung ohne Asami gemacht, als ich der Meinung war, dass drei Wochen in meinem Geburtsland vollkommen ausreichen um hiermit abzuschließen. Ich habe die Rechnung ohne meine Eltern gemacht, als ich den Mut zusammengenommen habe um sie aufzusuchen. Der große, unabhängige Takaba Akihito - der Trottel - hat sich selbst Bindungen erschaffen, die es ihm erschweren, diese drei Wochen drei Wochen sein zu lassen und zurück zu fliegen.

Anstelle dessen schleicht er um sein Handy herum um seine Agenturchefin anzurufen und sie um eine Verlängerung zu bitten. Ärghs. Ich will noch nicht gehen. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu.

„Du bist ein Trottel“, sage ich mir selbst und greife zu meinem Telefon. Ich drücke auf ihren Kontakt und wähle die verdammte Nummer. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr lieber eine Mail schreiben sollen, mutmaßt meine feige Seite, doch ich ziehe das jetzt durch, komme, was wolle.  
„Hallo Julian“, grüßt sie mich, bevor ich auflegen und mir einreden kann, dass sie beschäftigt ist und ich schlucke.  
„Rose, hi!“  
Das ist so ziemlich das Einzige, was ich sage, bevor peinliche Stille zwischen uns tritt und sie schließlich verwirrt brummt.  
„Du hast angerufen?“, erinnert sie mich daran, dass ich eigentlich etwas von ihr wollte.  
„Ja. Wie geht es dir?“ Höflichkeit ist das A und O bei uns und sehr wichtig.  
„Gut, ein bisschen müde gerade, hier ist es drei Uhr nachts.“  
Ich schlucke. Shit. „Oh, sorry, ich habe vergessen, dass der Zeitunterschied so groß ist… soll ich später anrufen?“ Was ich natürlich dann nicht machen werde. „Sorry, tut mir leid, schlaf gut, ich…“  
„Julian. Was ist los?“ 

Rose kennt mich seit Jahren, sie weiß, wie es mir in schlechten und in guten Momenten geht. Sie sorgt sich um mich und hat anscheinend eine Antenne für komische Stimmungen und Stimmlagen. Selbst wenn ich nicht so auffällig unauffällig bin wie gerade. Ich rolle über mich selbst mit den Augen.  
„Könnte ich eine Verlängerung bekommen?“  
Da! Da ist es raus, endlich! Nun liegt der Ball in ihrem Feld und sie soll mir sagen, dass das nicht geht, weil der nächste Auftrag bereits wartet und sie mich für eine Besprechung braucht. Die Zeiten sind hektisch, daher wäre das gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, außerdem: welche Chefin lässt ihren Mitarbeiter auch schon länger als drei Wochen fehlen? Keine. 

„Für wie lange?“, fragt die nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Schweigens und ich stöhne innerlich gepeinigt auf. Was sagt man darauf? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie viele Urlaubstage in meinem Arbeitsvertrag stehen, wie soll ich da wissen, wie so eine Verlängerung aussieht.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gebe ich murmelnd zu und sie gibt einen erstaunten Laut von sich.  
„Du möchtest eine Urlaubsverlängerung, aber weißt nicht, wie lange? Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?“, fragt sie nun mehr streng und ich zucke unter dem Ton regelrecht zusammen. Dieser Ton will eine Antwort und wird es nicht akzeptieren, wenn er keine bekommt, das weiß ich aus leidvoller Erfahrung. Daran ändert die Entfernung zwischen uns so rein gar nichts. 

„Ich…äääh… ja, es geht mir gut.“  
„Du klingst aber nicht so.“  
„Doch. Alles prima.“

Sie schaltet um auf Videoanruf und erschrocken grunze ich. Für einen winzig kleinen Moment bin ich versucht, den nicht zu erwidern, weil ich weiß, dass es die nächste Stufe ihres inquisitorischen Plans zur Informationserlangung ist. Ich traue mich das aber nicht, also drücke ich den entsprechenden Button und schon sehe nicht nur ich sie, sondern auch sie mich. Sie sieht müde aus und ihre Haare sind ein Wust an Stroh, das wild auf ihrem Kopf thront.

„Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten, Julian McEvans?“  
Das wäre noch die einfachste aller Varianten, merke ich stumm an. Gequält schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Rose“, grolle ich und sie hebt die Augenbraue.  
„‘Miss Rose‘ mich nicht, Jungspund. Also. Was ist es sonst?“  
„Ich würde eben gerne noch hierbleiben. Ein wenig.“  
„Wieviel ist wenig?“  
„Keine Ahnung, echt nicht!“, begehre ich auf und raufe mir mit meiner freien Hand die Haare.  
„Ist es wegen deiner Familie?“  
Das kann ich gefahrlos zugeben. Sie weiß, dass ich gebürtig aus Japan stamme und hier Familie habe, auch wenn ich ihr sonst nichts erzählt habe. „Auch.“  
„Du hast jemanden kennengelernt.“  
„ _Nyaaaaaasoähnlich_.“

Geduldig wartet sie, bis ich meinen nichtssagenden Satz spezifiziere, was mir schwerer fällt als gedacht. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten.  
„Ich kannte ihn schon vorher.“  
Rose erschüttert weder diese Information noch, dass es sich dabei um einen Ihn und nicht um eine Sie handelt. Sie hat ein Gespür für so etwas, möchte ich meinen, auch wenn sie keinen großen Hehl daraus macht. Sie hebt nur bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue und bedeutet mir, fortzufahren.  
„Er ist anders, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe.“  
„…und du hast dich neu in ihn verliebt“, ergänzt sie mit einer Zielsicherheit meinen eigentlich abgeschlossenen Satz, dass es mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treibt.  
„So kann man das nicht sagen.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Wir…ich…äääh…“ Eloquent wie immer. Ich bin von mir selbst beeindruckt, wie gut ich ihr um zwei Uhr nachts mitteleuropäischer Zeit Informationen präsentiere.  
„Es ist kompliziert?“, hilft sie mir auf die Sprünge und ich nicke begeistert. Ja, genauso könnte man es nennen. Kompliziert trifft es ziemlich gut.  
„Wie lange möchtest du denn noch in Japan bleiben?“

Etwas hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was angemessen wäre, Rose“, gebe ich schließlich zu. „Ich möchte meine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen, ich kenne die Auftragslage schließlich.“  
Sie nickt und wälzt meine Worte in ihren Gedanken hin und her. Das plötzliche, steile Stirnrunzeln, das sich auf ihrer Stirn zeigt, erschreckt mich mehr, als es ein Recht dazu hätte und wird begleitet von dem Anblick ihrer Zimmerdecke, als sie anscheinend ihr Handy auf das Bett wirft.  
„Rose?“, frage ich alarmiert und ich höre im Hintergrund Geraschel und auf den Teppichboden ihres Schlafzimmers fallende Unterlagen.  
„Moment, suche etwas!“, brüllt sie von weiter weg und ich warte geduldig, bis sie mir offenbart, was ihr anscheinend gerade eingefallen ist. Mit einem triumphalen Schnauben taucht sie wieder auf und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ist bestenfalls als hinterhältig zu bezeichnen. 

_Bestenfalls_!

„Ich gebe dir drei Monate“, sagt sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und aus jeder verdammten Silbe tropft ein Aber. Ich bin misstrauisch, zurecht. Unliebsame Nachrichten verpackt die Königin von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche immer mit etwas außerordentlich Gutem. Die drei Monate sind das Gute und so frage ich mich, was die Kehrseite der Medaille ist. Sicher bin ich mir, dass es zumindest der Kübel kalten Wassers ist, der gleich kommen wird.  
Ich knurre und starre ihr in das breit grinsende Gesicht. „ _Wofür_?“  
Sie spannt mich noch einen Moment lang weiter auf die Folter, dann zerrt sie ein Auftragsblatt hervor, dessen Deadline in etwas mehr als drei Monaten liegt. Darauf in großen, fetten Lettern steht „Japan – im Spagat zwischen Tradition und Moderne“.  
Angewidert starre ich die Zeile sowie die Bedeutung, die dahinter steckt, an und ein hoher, weinerlicher Ton verlässt meine Lippen. Sie weiß, dass ich solche leeren, inhaltslosen Reportagen hasse. Sie weiß, dass ich mit Schlagworten, die Schubladen öffnen, auf Kriegsfuß stehe. Sie weiß, dass ich friedlicher Fotografie im Job nichts abkam. 

Ich bin ja nicht umsonst ihr Lieblingsfotograf, wenn es um Krisengebiete geht. 

„Und was, wenn nicht?“, frage ich sicherheitshalber nach, auch wenn ich die Antwort schon kenne.  
„Eine Woche, wenn nicht“, säuselt die Erpresserin schlechthin gut gelaunt. Sie hat vermutlich niemand anderen gefunden bisher und nun hat sich eine in ihren Augen famose Möglichkeit ergeben, wie sie gleich mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann. Ich grolle und grolle und grolle weiter. Drei Monate sind mehr als ausreichend. Drei Monate dürften meinen Drang, noch länger in meinem Heimatland zu bleiben, befriedigen und danach kann ich zu meiner Arbeit zurückkehren, wie es geplant war.

„Na gut“, murmele ich und sie holt ihr Handy so nahe zu sich, dass ich nur noch ihr Ohr sehe.  
„Nochmal, ich höre so schlecht, weißt du doch.“ Ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist, aber wenn sie es braucht, gut, soll sie bekommen.  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
Sie lacht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Julian.“ Ihr Gesicht taucht wieder auf, ernster dieses Mal.  
„Wäre es ein denkbarer Weg für dich?“, fragt sie ohne die amüsierte Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme ernst und ich seufze. Ich lasse mir ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen und denke für ein paar Momente darauf herum.  
„Ja, ist es. Ich mache es“, erwidere ich ebenso ernst und kaum drei Sekunden später geht bei mir schon ihr Auftrag ein. 

„Ich erwarte regelmäßige Updates und alle vier Wochen treffen wir uns persönlich. Die erste Videokonferenz dazu ist nächste Woche Montag.“  
„Jawohl, Miss Rose.“ Ich seufze schwer und nicke, trage es mir gleichzeitig in meinen Kalender ein.  
„Ach ja und Julian?“  
Ich brumme zustimmend.  
„Lass dir nicht das Herz brechen. Wir haben dich über die Jahre so gut hinbekommen, da möchte ich nicht, dass dieser Fortschritt wieder verloren geht.“  
Noch während ich mich frage, was sie damit meint, tippt sie sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger an die Stirn.  
„Salut, mein Bester. Und nun lass mir meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Kann ja nicht jeder eine alte Flamme in fernen Ländern haben.“

Bevor ich darauf auch nur antworten kann, hat sie schon aufgelegt und mein Bildschirm wird schwarz. Minutenlang starre ich noch darauf, bevor ich wirklich registriere, was ich gerade getan habe und vor allen Dingen, warum ich es gerade getan habe. 

~~**~~

Mit verschränkten Armen starre ich auf den Mann herab, der sich schallend lachend den Bauch hält und schamlos absolut keinen Hehl daraus macht, dass ich ihn über alle Maßen amüsiere. Nicht wirklich ich selbst, sondern meine Worte, mit denen ich ihm dargelegt habe, dass ich heute Morgen drei weitere Monate hier in Japan erhalten habe und zu welchem Preis ich sie erlangt habe. Das ist es, was ihn über alle Maßen involviert. Über die drei Monate freut er sich, auch wenn er das mit keinem Ton sagt. Das habe ich nur in seinen Augen gesehen. 

„Ich dachte, du magst so belanglose Fotostrecken nicht?“, streut er zielsicher Salz in die Wunde meiner Niederlage und ich grolle.  
„Spotte du nur.“  
Er grinst. „Bin gerade dabei.“  
Ich atme tief ein und langsam beruhigt sich der Mann, dessen makelloser Dreiteiler heute ein dunkles Blau hat, was perfekt zu seinen grauen Schläfen passt. Es steht ihm gut und es macht ihn noch attraktiver, als er es eigentlich schon ist, was an Unverschämtheit grenzt. Meine hilfreichen Erinnerungen weisen mich daraufhin, dass er bislang in dem Ryokan am Attraktivsten war und ich verbanne diese Verräter auf die Strafbank. 

Falsches Thema gerade. 

„Ich ziehe dann für den Rest der Zeit in ein Hotel…nächste Woche bin ich aus der Wohnung raus“, komme ich zum Wesentlichen und verwirrt runzelt er die Stirn.  
„Warum solltest du das tun?“  
„Weil es deine Wohnung ist, Asami. Ich werde mich da jetzt nicht spontan noch drei weitere Monate einquartieren“, erwidere ich und sein Blick bekommt etwas Ungläubiges. Er ist so kurz davor, wieder zu lachen, das sehe ich ihm an, doch er schafft es, sich zu beherrschen. Dieses Mal schon.  
„Akihito. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, dass du in der Wohnung bleibst, die du früher bewohnt hast.“

Spannende Formulierung. Kluger Mann. Bei allem anderen hätte ich aufbegehrt. 

„Ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen.“  
Er hebt die Augenbraue. „Verstehe ich. Beinahe schon unverschämt, wie du mir die Haare vom Kopf frisst und mich deine Anwesenheit in der Wohnung in den finanziellen Ruin treibt.“  
Ich grunze. Dieser Mann rüttelt gerade ordentlich am Schellenbaum, stelle ich fest und komme um seinen Altherrenschreibtisch im Sion zu ihm herum, der groß, protzig, unbeweglich und poliert ist. Er selbst sitzt auf seinem Möchtegernthron und hat die Beine in einer lässigen Geste übereinander geschlagen. 

Und wie er hier in seinem natürlichen Habitat ist, der unangefochtene König der Unterwelt. 

„Ich könnte mit Bildern von deinem Schreibtisch anfangen, dann hätte ich wenigstens schonmal ein prominentes Beispiel für Dinge, die diesen Spagat zwischen _Tradition und Moderne_ nicht geschafft haben“, erwidere ich grummelnd und er lacht wieder.  
„Bitte, ich stehe für Fotos offen“, sagt er mit gerade jener Portion Sanftheit, die mich von der doppelten Bedeutung dieser Worte weglockt. Damals, als ich ihn in meinem Sucher hatte, hat er mich genau dafür brechen wollen. Der Satz gerade ist einer seiner vielen Beweise an seine eigene Buße, ein vollkommenes Zugeständnis an mich. 

Als solches weiß ich ihn auch zu schätzen.

Ich stehe neben ihm und werfe einen Blick in den Club unter uns, der immer gut besucht zu sein scheint. Aufgestylte und partybereite Menschen tummeln sich unter uns, ohne uns wirklich zu sehen und ich beobachte sie für einen Augenblick lang. Ich frage mich, wie viele von ihnen überhaupt wissen, wer hier oben sitzt und was dieser Mann für eine Biografie hat, wo er seine Finger überall drin hat. Mein Blick kehrt zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und von dort aus zu den Überwachungsbildschirmen, die ihm verschiedene Ecken des Clubs zeigen. Kontrollmensch, der er ist, muss er natürlich selbst ebenso den Überblick haben wie seine Männer auch und so kann ich wie ein Voyeur die Menschen unten dabei aus der Nähe beobachten, wie sie gerade Spaß haben auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise.

Eigentlich widert mich jeder Bildschirm davon an und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, wie ich auch mal so dumm und unbedarft sein konnte, das als Entspannung zu nehmen. Maßlos trinken, gegen laute Musik anschreien, sich auf der Tanzfläche zum Affen machen. Das alles scheint in einem anderen Leben passiert zu sein und ich frage mich im nächsten Moment, ob es nicht tatsächlich auch so ist. Das andere Leben, meine ich. 

Missbilligend schürzen sich meine Lippen und ich wandere mit den Augen von Bildschirm zu Bildschirm. Bei einer anscheinend eher verborgenen Ecke halte ich inne und ich muss zweimal hinsehen um zu begreifen, was dort gerade geschieht. Ach herrjeh. Hui. _Oha_.  
Ein Mann sitzt auf einem der Sessel. Sein Kopf ist gesenkt und er sieht auf einen anderen Mann hinunter, der vor ihm kniet und mit seinen Händen dessen Beine auseinanderdrückt. Beide sind in ihrem Tun vollkommen gelassen und genießen es, deswegen stellt sich bei mir auch keinesfalls ein ungutes Gefühl ein. Im Gegenteil. 

Ich fühle mich auf eine sehr direkte Art davon angesprochen, was die beiden da tun und wie sie es tun. Das hilft mir nicht, was mein eigenes, schlechtes Gewissen angeht, dass ich hier gerade wie der letzte Voyeur auf sie starre.  
„Die Beiden haben Sex“, versuche ich es zu beruhigen, indem ich Asami mit hineinziehe. Schließlich ist es sein Club und er wird sicherlich für Ordnung sorgen. Einen Moment später ist dieser Gedanke so absurd, dass ich mich frage, wie ich überhaupt darauf kommen konnte. Es gibt sicherlich keinen Menschen, der so offen ist für jede Spielart von Sex, wie der Mann, der mit erhobener Augenbraue vor mir sitzt und dem Ganzen nur marginal Beachtung schenkt.  
„Damit wären sie nicht alleine“, erwidert er mit Belustigung in den Augen.  
„Du erlaubst das?“  
„Solange sie niemanden belästigen, natürlich.“

Logisch, irgendwie. Ich wende mich wieder zu dem Stein des Anstoßes. Beide tragen Anzüge, Geschäftsmänner irgendeiner Firma, die nach außen hin vermutlich ein perfektes Image des heterosexuellen Mannes abgeben. Hier aber lassen sie sich gänzlich von ihren eigenen Vorstellungen treiben. Der am Boden kniende Mann fährt mit seinen Händen und seinen Lippen immer wieder über die bekleideten Innenseiten des Sitzenden und flüstert ihm anscheinend, während er das tut, so schmutzige Dinge zu, dass ich selbst über die Kamera hinweg dessen rote Wangen sehen kann. 

Scheu macht das den sitzenden Mann jedoch noch lange nicht. Zärtlich beugt er sich vor und schenkt seinem Partner einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mich mehr als alles andere gefangen nimmt und in seiner brennenden Intensität erregt. Da sind der anschließende Griff zur Hose, das Öffnen eben jener und der unweigerlich kommende Blowjob nur die Kirsche auf der Sahne. Mir wird heiß und ich schlucke, als ich die Pose des Knienden beinahe schon seziere. Hingebungsvoll bewegt er seine Lippen und schließlich den Kopf auf und ab, nimmt sich immer wieder Zeit, den Höhepunkt seines Partners herauszuzögern. 

Ich möchte mich abwenden, kann es aber nicht. Ich will sehen, was für ein vorhersehbares Ende es hat, ich möchte die Lust des Sitzenden sehen, ich möchte seine Erlösung sehen. Ich möchte sehen, wie der Kniende seinen Schwanz beinahe ganz in den Mund nimmt. Alleine diese Geste ist so derart erotisch, dass ich das in mir aufkommende Stöhnen mit aller Gewalt unterdrücke, indem ich meine Lippen aufeinander presse. 

Der Sitzende kommt und wirft seinen Kopf in einem verlorenen Kampf gegen seine eigene Ekstase in den Nacken, während ihn der Kniende stillhält, um auch noch den letzten Tropfen Samen zu schlucken. Ich blinzle. Herrjeh. Oh man. _Hui_.  
Vielleicht sollte ich gerade jetzt Asami nicht ansehen. Das wäre keine gute Idee, befinde ich und noch während ich das denke, dreht sich mein Kopf zu ihm und ich starre ihm in die Augen, die mich aufmerksam betrachten. 

Seine Neutralität macht mich wahnsinnig.

Er ist ein blankes Blatt Papier, das mir jede Möglichkeit lässt, meine eigenen Reaktionen zu reflektieren und darauf nieder zu schreiben. Diese sind gerade jetzt im besten Fall unvernünftig, denn ich fühle mich tatsächlich von dem Tun der beiden Männer auf dem Bildschirm angesprochen und erregt. Ungefragt kommt mir unser Zusammentreffen im Ryokan in den Sinn und ich stelle mir die Frage, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Asami so vor mir knien und mich oral befriedigen würde. Er hat es früher bereits schon mehrfach getan und mich dazu gezwungen, es ihm gleichzutun. Über die Jahre hinweg haben sich meine Angst und mein Ekel vor dieser Art von Befriedigung verloren und ich habe ein Interesse daran gefunden, es auszuprobieren. Mit Gurken, die mir sagen sollten, wie weit ich gehen kann ohne zu würgen. Geschmeckt hat es mir dabei erst dann, als ich die verdammten Dinger geschält habe. 

Und ich habe ein geschlagenes Jahr gebraucht, um dabei die Fantasie zu entwickeln, dass es ein anderer Mann wäre, der mich oral befriedigt. Er hatte kein Gesicht zu dem Zeitpunkt. Wichtig war mir in meiner Fantasie nur, dass er größer war als ich, breitschultrig und dass er mich mit Respekt behandelt.  
Nun stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn mir Asami einen bläst und ich spüre zuverlässig, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt bei dem Gedanken daran. Ich vermeide partout einen Blick in sein Gesicht, auf seine Lippen, die, wie ich schon weiß, sich warm und weich anfühlen. Genauso werden sie sich auch anfühlen, wenn sie sich um meinen Schwanz legen und der so versierten Zunge die Möglichkeit geben…

„Man sieht deine Gedanken, Akihito“, durchdringt das Subjekt meiner Fantasie mühelos eben jene und meine Augen bohren sich in seine. Es macht keinen Sinn, das zu bestreiten, was anscheinend klar lesbar ist und ich verschränke die Arme, mir wohl bewusst, dass meine Jeans enger wird, auch jetzt noch, wo ich auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde. Gerade jetzt noch, flüstert es sehr hilfreich in mir und ich grolle stumm.  
„Das war anregend“, verteidige ich mich, so gut es geht und er nickt.  
„War es“, bestätigt Asami mit seinen Lippen, die er nun benetzt, während er den Kopf schief legt. Noch während ich mich frage, über was er nachdenkt, löst er seine Beine voneinander und erhebt sich langsam genug um mich nicht zu verschrecken. Er hat Erfolg damit, auch wenn ich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrete, als er auf mich zukommt. 

Als wäre nichts geschehen, deutet er auf seinen Sessel. „Möchtest du dich setzen?“  
Ich kann nicht sagen, welche Seite in mir gerade die lautere Stimme hat. Die, die mit aller Macht „JA!“ schreit im Bewusstsein, was kommen wird, oder die, die verschüchtert „Nein.“ flüstert, ebenfalls im Bewusstsein, was kommen wird. Ich frage mich unweigerlich, ob es vielleicht etwas in der Mitte zwischen beiden gibt, das mir erlaubt, danach zu handeln, stelle aber fest, dass mich genau dieser Kompromiss wirklich unzufrieden stellen würde. 

Die beiden Männer haben mich erregt. Der Mann vor mir hat mich erregt. Das ist eine einfache Gleichung, wenn man sie objektiv betrachtet. Demnach sollte es kein Problem darstellen, dass ich mich nun auf diesen Stuhl setze.  
Dass sich in der Gleichung aber nun auch noch andere Variablen befinden, die ihrem Namen wirklich gerecht werden, weiß ich und erkenne sie nun umso deutlicher. Ich beschließe, eben diese herauszufordern und trete einen Schritt nach vorne. Noch einen und Asami macht mir Platz, damit ich ungehindert auf dem bequemen, angewärmten Leder Platz nehmen kann.

Es ist ein Kampf, den ich mit mir selbst führe und schließlich auch gewinne, als mein Hintern das Leder berührt und ich dort sitze, als würde ich jederzeit wieder hochspringen. Meine Hände ruhen neben mir auf der Sitzfläche, jeden Moment dazu bereit, mich abzustoßen und aufzuspringen.  
Eigentlich ist es zum Lachen. Das hier ist ein Sessel, etwas, auf dem ich schon millionenfach gesessen habe. Es wird mich nicht umbringen. Und doch ist es anders und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln frisst sich meine Nervenbahnen entlang. 

„Ich sitze“, merke ich nervös an und Asami nickt lächelnd.  
„Eine großartige Leistung“, spottet er sanft und ich grolle – dieses Mal laut, weil er es verdient hat. Es lenkt mich ab von meiner Angst.  
„Du hast einen warmen Hintern“, merke ich nicht minder spöttisch an und werde mir erst danach der Doppeldeutigkeit meiner Worte bewusst, die ihn lachen und mich aufstöhnen lassen. „So meinte ich das gar nicht!“, stelle ich zähneknirschend richtig und Asami hebt bedeutungsschwanger seine rechte Augenbraue.  
„Bequem?“, fragt er anstelle dessen, was in seinen Augen steht und ich nicke, während ich unauffällig ein Stück nach hinten rutsche, schließlich habe ich keine Angst vor einer einfachen Sitzfläche. Das macht es tatsächlich bequem und ich wage es sogar, mich anzulehnen. 

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragt er ruhig genug, dass ich eben das bejahen kann und er lächelt so sanft, dass es mir beinahe Zahnschmerzen bereitet. „Dann schließe deine Augen.“  
Was Asami auch immer mit geschlossenen Augen hat, frage ich mich, tue ihm aber den Gefallen.  
Ich höre, wie er um mich herumkommt und spüre seine Präsenz direkt hinter mir wie ein schweres, warmes Prickeln in meinem Nacken. Sämtlicher meiner Instinkte schlagen aus, wie nahe er mir ist und wie gut sein Aftershave riecht, dessen Geruch mir meine Traumvorstellung nicht vorgaukeln konnte. 

Seine Haare kitzeln mich, bevor mein antrainierter Näherungssensor mir verrät, dass seine Lippen sich in der Nähe meines gesunden Ohres befinden. Sonst berührt er mich nicht, was die ganze Sache noch viel haarsträubender macht…im positiven Sinn. 

„Stell dir vor, du sitzt auf einem Ledersessel“, raunt mir der Mann hinter mir in mein Ohr und ich schlucke.  
„So wie jetzt?“, frage ich nach und er lacht sein dunkles, warmes Lachen, das er sich in meiner Gegenwart angewöhnt hat, weil er – darauf verwette ich eine Monatsmiete - gemerkt hat, dass es mich im Gegensatz zu seinem arroganten, sadistischen Bruder beruhigt.  
„Genauso wie jetzt. Ein schwarzer Ledersessel, dessen Sitzfläche unter dem Druck deiner Oberschenkel knirscht.“  
Ich rücke mich auf eben jenem zurecht und nicke.

„Du bist entspannt, genießt die gute Musik, die im Hintergrund läuft und genau deinen Musikgeschmack trifft.“ Leicht, sich das vorzustellen, wenn ich die Musik, die gerade in seinem Büro läuft, als sehr angenehm wahrnehme.  
„Du bist aber nicht alleine in dem Raum.“ Auch leicht vorstellbar bei seiner deutlichen Präsenz hinter mir. Ich brumme abwartend.  
„Vor dir kniet ein Mann auf dem Boden, der dich ansieht, als wärest du das Zentrum seiner Welt.“ Jedes einzelne dieser verdammten Worte trifft ins Schwarze und unweigerlich komme ich zu unserem Zusammentreffen im Ryokan zurück. Dieser Mann, den ich mir vorstellen soll, hat ein ganz klares Gesicht. Sehr klar. 

„Er fragt dich, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er die Innenseiten deiner Knie küsst.“

Dreckssack. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich dort empfindlich bin. Andererseits bin ich widerwillig gerührt von seiner Bereitschaft, sein früheres Handeln zu überdenken und zu fragen. Es macht einen Unterschied, einen riesigen. Es macht eben jenen Unterschied, der mich im Stuhl hin und herrucken lässt, weil meine Hose unbequem sitzt. 

„Ich würde ja sagen“, erwidere ich und er brummt.  
„Er würde bei deinem linken Knie anfangen, das durch den Stoff der Hose bedeckt ist. Sacht würde er dem Weg der Sehnen und Muskeln bis zur Mitte der Innenseite des Oberschenkels folgen um dort zu verharren. Einen Moment lang würde er innehalten, um deine Wärme und Nähe zu genießen um sich dann der anderen Seite zu widmen. Kuss um Kuss um Kuss.“

Ich presse meinen Kopf gegen das Leder des Sessels und richte meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seine unverschämt gelassene Stimme, schamlos in meinem Zuhören, noch viel schamloser in meinen Gedanken. 

„Keinen Moment lang würde er seine Hände mit hinzunehmen. Nur seine Lippen würden den Stoff der Hose berühren und sanften Druck ausüben auf die Haut darunter. Gerade so, dass es spürbar wäre. Dann würde der Mann sein Tun ein zweites Mal aufnehmen, nur dass er dieses Mal einen sachten Kuss auf die Mitte der enger und unbequemer werdenden Hose hauchen würde. Gerademal so sacht, dass du es wie einen Luftzug spürst, trotzdem das Gefühl seiner unmissverständlichen Anwesenheit hast, die dir ein Versprechen auf mehr gibt. Vielleicht würde er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon deine Hände in seinen Haaren fühlen.“

Meine _Güte_.  
Wie oft habe ich mich der Vorstellung hingegeben, dass mir jemand einen bläst und dass ich meine Hände in den Haaren des Mannes vergraben würde. Zärtlich und belohnend, nicht dominierend, aber unmissverständlich da. Ich würde mich gänzlich meiner Lust hingeben, in dem Vertrauen, dass sie nicht missbraucht werden würde. Meine Augen wären geschlossen, während ich das Gefühl genieße, das mir versierte Lippen verschafft, die Beine leicht gespreizt. 

Alleine die Vorstellung, dass ich meine Beine aus freiem Antrieb spreize und mich in einer derart frivolen und eindeutigen Position befinde, regt mich viel zu sehr an, als dass es schicklich wäre in einer öffentlichen Umgebung. 

Ich räuspere mich, öffne meine Augen…

…und fahre einen Moment später beinahe aus dem Sessel, als ich Asami vor mir knien sehe. Wie zur Hölle ist der Mann ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, nach vorne gekommen und hat sich hingekniet? Und wie zur Hölle kann er dabei so verflucht attraktiv aussehen, in seinem Dreiteiler, seinen Lackschuhen und seiner Taschenuhr. 

Er hält Abstand und berührt mich nicht, doch sein Blick sagt mir sehr deutlich, dass er bereit wäre, es dem Mann auf dem Video und dem Mann aus seinen Erzählungen gleich zu tun. Für mich. 

Ich schlucke mühevoll, während ich ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen anstarre, um Worte verlegen, die mir im Hals stecken bleiben, jetzt, da die Möglichkeit der Erfüllung meines feuchten Traumes zum Greifen nahe ist. Herrje… was mache ich hier? Was macht Asami hier?  
Ich blinzle mehrfach.  
Asamis Augen sind neutral wie sie es nur eben sein können mit all ihren schmutzigen Versprechen, die darin stehen. 

Er ist eine Leinwand, die ich beschreiben kann, wenn mir danach der Sinn steht und die Verantwortung dessen lässt das Rauschen in meinen Ohren neue Höhen erreichen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Wangen in diesem Moment feuerrot sind. Er würde das tun, was ich von ihm will, ohne Wenn und Aber. 

„Also…ich…“

Weiter komme ich nicht, als es an der Tür klopft und einen Moment später Kirishima in der Tür steht. Nun fahre ich wirklich höchst peinlich berührt aus dem Sessel und verwirrt mustert er mich. Nur mich, wie mir auffällt und verspätet wird mir bewusst, dass Asami so hinter dem Schreibtisch kniet, dass man ihn von der Tür aus nicht sehen kann.  
„Takaba-sama.“ Er zögert und stockt dann. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Asami-sama.“  
„Er ist arbeiten!“, ist das Einzige, was mir Sinnvolles dazu einfällt. Innerlich schlage ich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Er ist arbeiten? Allen Ernstes? _Er ist arbeiten_? Man sollte meinen, ich wüsste nicht mit Worten umzugehen. Man sollte meinen, dass mich mein Mundwerk nicht die letzten Jahre durchaus das eine oder andere Mal gerettet hätte. 

„Arbeiten?“, echot Kirishima langsam mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue. Er macht mir nonverbal sehr deutlich, dass dies hier Asamis Arbeitsplatz ist und das, was ich sage, nur mittelbar Sinn ergibt. Wenn überhaupt.  
Ich nicke und sehe mit Horror, wie neben mir Asamis Schopf hinter dem Schreibtisch auftaucht. Er kniet immer noch und Kirishimas Blick liegt viel zu neutral, viel zu ausdruckslos auf ihm um nicht verdächtig zu sein.

Ich habe das Gefühl, innerlich zu sterben und im ersten Moment möchte ich seinen Kopf einfach wieder unter den Schreibtisch drücken.

„Asami-sama“, grüßt Kirishima, als würde Asami sich nicht in einer fragwürdigen Position befinden und als hätte ich gerade nichts von arbeiten gesagt, was entweder sehr gelogen oder sehr zweideutig ist. Beides ist nicht gut für mein Seelenheil, ganz und gar nicht.  
Dass auf Asamis Lippen ein teuflisches Lächeln liegt, ignoriere ich stringent. Dass Kirishima mir eine – aber auch nur eine – erhobene Augenbraue schenkt, ebenso. 

Ich rümpfe die Nase und komme um den Schreibtisch herum. Mit meiner verdächtig unbequemen und engen Hose gar nicht mal so einfach, aber ich schaffe es zumindest zu fünfzig Prozent würdevoll, mich in Richtung Ausgang zu begeben.  
„Ich gehe“, proklamiere ich, bevor ich wahlweise mich oder Asami noch weiter blamieren kann und der Mann auf dem Boden besitzt doch glatt die Frechheit, seine Arme auf der Tischplatte zu verschränken und sein Kinn darauf zu legen.  
„Denk dran, die Wohnung steht dir zur Verfügung“, erwidert er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Das würdige ich keinerlei Antwort und grolle mir den Weg frei. 

Hinaus aus dem Club, hinaus in die noch junge Nacht, mit der ich wenig anzufangen weiß außer dem Gedanken daran, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Kirishima nicht den Raum betreten hätte. 

Ich hege den dringenden Verdacht, dass ich bereit gewesen wäre, weiter zu gehen.

~~~~~~~  
_Das Ende?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare, Kritik, Kudos, Favoriten, Empfehlungen.... nehme ich alle! :) ;)


End file.
